We live in Odd times
by Belphy
Summary: It started with an innocent question coming from the mouth of a young three year old to his mother. Needless to say things started to get odd after that. Warning will contain mikototsu and sarumi don't like don't read.
1. Ow my head

**well the cake lies so I don't own anything you recognize.**

**new story involving... Yup time travel, long story short- sorry spoilers lol, wanna know more then tune in. **

It started with an innocent question coming from the mouth of a young three year old to his mother.

"Kaa-san, can I have a video camera to capture memories"

Needless to say things started to get odd after that.

.

.

.

'The first day of school' Totsuka Tatara though amusedly looking around at the students heading through the gate through the lens of a video camera, 'a time of nervousness as you enter a whole new world.'

Laughing under his breath he glanced back at his mother and father smiling at him as he entered the school. Looking forwards Tatara continued to look around at the students streaming into the school before spying something that surprised and excited him, all of a sudden Tatara was looking for wards to recess.

.

.

.

After several easy lessons Tatara went searching for the thing he saw before, thinking for a second the adorable first year moved along until he came across a big tree with two people sitting under it.

Tatara took a deep breath and approached them, knowing full well that this could cause problems in the future, not that he cared in the slightest.

Both children looked up but Tatara only had eyes for one person.

"You know your a lot like a king, so please let me be your vassal." The child that was being addressed stared Tatara, speechless in shock, while the other one seemed to choke.

Recovering the two kids looked at each other before...

THWACK

"Ow, King why did you do that" Tatara looked up with teary eyes at Souh Mikoto, while Kusanagi Izumo facepalmed and shook his head.

.

.

.

A short time later the three old friends were catching up.

"So Anna succeeded King huh, good for her" Tatara smiled at the memories of the young girl, his video camera turned off on his lap.

"So Tatara, Mikoto I have to ask what's the last thing you remember" Izumo looked concerned at his two friends as he asked this question.

Mikoto frowned, "the school island with Munakata stabbing me" he then glanced at Tatara who looked down at the dirt a small sad smile on his face. "The last thing I remember is the roof top, Kusanagi-san and Yata-chan." Tatara took a deep breath "what about you Kusanagi-san"

Izumo looked upwards towards the sky, "the last thing huh. It was the nuclear bomb dropping on the city caused by the green Kings hacking."

The group looked away, an uncomfortable silence filling the air as the looked away from each other. Before Tatara jumped up a happy smile on his face.

"Hey hey don't sweat it, it will all work out" giving his friends a bright smile Tatara extended both arms out laughter ringing out "this is a new start to make things go right" grinning he extended his hand with ip his pinky finger outstretched.

Glancing at each other, Mikoto and Izumo nodded before linking pinky fingers with Tatara, "No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!" Laughing they broke apart before glancing up as the bell rang to signal the end of recess.

'Yes' Tatara thought as the three of them walked back to the building 'the future looks bright indeed.'


	2. Yes, fun, please note the sarcasm

**If I owned this then Tatara and Mikoto would be alive and Misaki and Saru would stop dancing around each other.**

**yo to anyone who reads the ANs this continuation decided to hit randomly today, oh well I hope you like the chapter. This goes out to my good friend HappytheExeed. **

Anna was nervous as she looked up at the three bigger children that were looming over her on her first day of school. If she was still the red King then something like this wouldn't worry her. But she wasn't, not anymore.

Smirking one of the children opened his mouth "well, well, well what do we have here boys a cute little first year out all alone, whadya say we help her out." The boy, who Anna couldn't help but notice had very disgusting thoughts, grinned wickedly as his friends laughed and nodded at what he had said.

The leader, who Anna decided to call moron, opened his mouth to say something probably cruel and demeaning when he was rudely interrupted by a foot to the face.

"Oi, idiots what the hell do you think your doing trying to pick on a little girl." Snarled the new cute and adorable first year, who had gone and planted a foot in the leaders face.

"Yata-san don't run off like that" called another boy as he came running up to them. Panting he placed his hands on his knees.

"Heh, don't try and stop me Kammamoto, these idiots were trying to pick on this little girl here so I'm just gonna teach em a lesson they won't forget." Anna felt a tinge of annoyance flicker through the amusement and shock at running into two of her former clansmen, both of which looked so young. She knew that there would be a chance at running into her clansmen, but in all honesty Anna didn't think she'd run in to one so soon, or that she'd be a similar age to them.

"What the hell you brat" the leader of the three bullies snarled as he climbed to his feet with the help of his two friends. "Your gonna pay for that" leaping forwards the boy sent a clumsy fist at Yata, who dodged leading to the bully's fist impacting the wall causing him to howl with pain as he staggered back clutching his hurt hand.

Anna startled as her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled along by Misaki as Kammamoto ran behind them. The three bullies snarled in irritation and ran after the three first years.

Running along the trio knew they wouldn't last long since the bullies were both older and bigger with longer legs.

Hurtling around a corner the trio abruptly came to a jarring stop as they crashed into another person.

Groaning the four of them untangled them selves and glanced at each other. Then the three bullies ran around the corner and grinned at seeing there prey on the ground.

Smirking the lead bully cracked his knuckles and sauntered forwards smiling in a way that suggested he'd enjoy this when his feet were swept out from underneath him and he was slammed into the ground.

Trying to rise he found a foot pressed to his head grinding his face into the dirt. Looking up Anna, Misaki and Rikio were treated to a seventh year smiling pleasantly as he placed more force onto the lead bully's head. The two other bully's glanced at each other in fear before running away.

"Oh, Kusanagi-san I was just coming to find you" the third year chirped behind them as he pushed him self up from where he had been knocked down by the three fleeing first years. Mikoto, who had been watching the entire thing, raised an eyebrow at the three very familiar faces that were on the floor trying to get there bearings.

Anna was the first to recognize him. "Mikoto" she whimpered as her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her King. The duo that had tried to rescue her both blinked and stared at the girl in between them.

"Eh! Anna what the hell when did you get there, and wait Mikoto-san and Kusanagi-san are here too. What the f***" Misaki cried looking lost while Kammamoto just smiled in relief at the duo.

Tatara pouted "what about me" while pointing at himself. He was then tackled by Anna who then proceeded to hug him as she cried into his top. Smiling sadly Tatara wrapped his arms around Anna and hugged her back while stroking her hair.

.

.

.

A little bit later the group had relocated to the big tree in the playground.

Mikoto eyed the three first years who were now eating the lunch as the group chatted cheerfuly with each other.

"Anna" the girl in question looked up at the sound of her name. Mikoto frowned "do you know anything about why we are seemingly back in time."

Anna looked down in shame "yes, it's because Weissman and I made a wish on the slate to restart everything all over again. I thought that only we would remember the former life." Anna looked around at the five people surrounding her, "nice to see I was wrong."

Misaki blinked and glanced upwards to the sky "do you know if any other clans managed to retain there memories" Anna shook her head frowning sadly as she knew exactly why he was asking.

"Hey, hey don't sweat it, it will all work out" everyone looked at Tatara who smiled reassuringly at them.

Misaki nodded firmly "right and if the stupid monkey doesn't remember then I'll just befriend him again and this time keep him from leaving HOMRA"

The group nodded firmly, they didn't know how these changes will affect the future but they'll try and create a future worth living, one step at a time.


	3. I'm not a child you know

**Tada i was set apon by rabid plot bunnies and I have no idea why. Anyway I have to ask does anyone even read these or do they just skip, oh well. Anyway I hope you like it and thanks to anyone that voted, to those who don't know and are interested there is a poll running on whether Saru, or Reisi or Misaki will be turned Into girls, currently since there all kids I'm trying to keep it ambiguous, sadly I think I'm failing misrably. Anyway vote if you want one of them to turn out as a secret girl ;D**

**Yeah I'd love to own but I don't so that puts a damper on my plans, oh well. **

A very blue twist.

Yata Misaki was irritated to put it bluntly. His mother had decided to go to some cafe with a f***ing playground at the back, and she had the nerve to shove him off in its direction with the words go play darling.

Snarling under his breath Misaki stalked into the playground, bad mood forming a visible aura around him that caused the other kids to avoid him, something that suited Misaki just fine.

Climbing up into a tunnel, Misaki was annoyed to see two other kids in there, neither of which had noticed Misaki. Both seemed engrossed in their own conversation. Misaki turned to leave, not in the mood to deal with them before he heard Saru's name being spoken, turning back, Misaki was startled, these were the two least likely people to be found in a playground, better yet to have been come across by Misaki of all people. Who would have thought.

"Captain listen we have all men noted and accounted for except for Fushimi-kun, all of which have been positively identified as having memories of a former life. This sets a problem for us as we have no way of either contacting other Kings to work out if they too have their memories intact, not to mention their clansmen as well."

'Ahh the tsundere woman, Kusanagi-san will be happy.' Misaki absent mindedly thought as he watched the duo with increasing amounts of amusement, irritation having long since faded from his mind.

"Good job Awashima-kun, as usual your information gathering tactics are as incredible as usual. Still a shame that we are unable to get in contact with Fushimi-kun or the rest of the clans. I'm sure you must be worried about that bartender friend of yours."

'Well at least Mikoto-san will be happy to have a rival.' Misaki shook his head, no time for silly thoughts he had a job to do.

"Oh a child" Misaki blinked and glanced up at the blue King and the tsundere woman, both of which were looking at him. Misaki blushed and looked away at being caught spying.

"Oh, ah I see, do you want to go through, door for blocking the tunnel." Misaki irritation suddenly reappeared with a vengeance, as the two upper blue clansmen both moved to the side forming space to crawl through.

"Oi, oi, watch what your saying, I'm not a child you know." Misaki smirked, eyes alight with a mixture of anger and amusement. Pulling out a note pad Misaki wrote down some instructions before handing it off to the future blue King. "If you want to know more about other clans then go where the instructions tell you to at 4:00pm Monday, I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Smirking Misaki wriggled backwards and dropped of the ledge that had led into the tunnel. Snickering to himself Misaki felt prideful that he'd managed to one up the blue King and second in command. Saru would proud.

.

.

.

Munakata Reisi glanced at the paper in his hands, Awashima-kun standing next to him looking just as incredulous as he felt. The child from Saturday was there along with a bunch of other kids.

"Come, this way" a soft voice from behind them caused both Munakata and Awashima to jump and whirl around to face the young child behind them. She had long white hair and large cinnamon eyes which were regarding them with amusement.

"Wait Kushina Anna, but you haven't been born yet." Munakata drawled out, trying to regain his equilibrium as Awashima gaped at the child in front of them.

"Hai, in the former world I was much younger, however in this world I was born earlier. Now then come, Mikoto is waiting." Grabbing their hands, Munakata and Awashima were promptly manhandled over to the kids under the tree, who were busy snickering at them.

Soon apart of the group, Munakata and Awashima were given the rundown on what had happened, and their plan to get Fushimi interested in rejoining one of the clans.

When it started to get dark, all agreed that they would start to meet once a week at the park to discuss information and work out what to do about the jungle.

Leaving the park Munakata smirked to himself, the future was going to be a very interesting place soon enough. He hoped he lived to enjoy it this time.


	4. Captain, I wonder about you sometimes

**Yay finally got inspiration to continue this, I hope you enjoy. **

**Nope don't own, if I did then the new season would be out already and sarumi would be an actual thing. **

To put it bluntly Misaki was bored as hell. He'd finally finished primary school and was moving up to middle school, and as with last time his mother and stepfather moved and was sending him to the same middle school as before, but that wasn't why Misaki was bored and feeling kinda antsy. He was in the middle of the start of school entrance speech and all he really wanted to do was run up and confront Saru who he could see through gaps in the other students. But Misaki wasn't that stupid he knew that doing that would just bring attention to him and that wasn't what the council wanted.

The council was the name given to the combined former red/blue clans, along with Neko, who had formed over the years to pass information on what happening in the area and how it had differed from the past. Already things had changed and it wasn't just Anna being older then she once was. Neko had been incredibly useful in noting what had already changed, a perk of her illusions. Certain events had changed, like Klaudia A. Wiessman being alive leading to the others thinking that Shiro was well aware of the former timeline but was unaware that the others remembered as well.

Not that Misaki would understand, his job was getting in contact with Saru and finding out if he remembered the former timeline, Misaki hoped he did, it would be nice to have Saru back again. Now if only this god forsaken assembly would finish.

.

.

.

Fushimi Saruhiko was irritated, he could feel the gazes of two people on him, one was on his right and happened to be his dear cousin Aya, note the sarcasm, the other was more on his left and Saruhiko was quietly, extremely quietly and very much denied, hoping it was Misaki. Then again even if Misaki didn't remember him Saruhiko still planed to befriend and hopefully keep Misaki away from HOMRA and more importantly Souh Mikoto.

Yawning Saruhiko carefully glanced around and managed to spy a certain ginger in the crowd. Much to his secret delight Misaki's hair was as long as it was last time and he was still as cute as Saruhiko remembered him to be.

Turning back to the podium Saruhiko waited, he could be patient, no need to scare Misaki off, he'd wait for the best chance to start befriending Misaki all over again, hopefully with a happy ending.

.

.

.

Aya was seething, once again her cousin was refusing to acknowledge her even though she was the only person Saruhiko could talk to about the future events. Yet he still blew her off, it really wasn't fair. Aya smirked to herself, she could still get revenge on Saruhiko, but it all hinged on whether she could befriend dear Misaki before Saruhiko did, not a great hardship after all Misaki was cute in a puppyish sort of way and was extremely loyal to his friends. Yes not a hardship at all.

Glancing through the crowd Aya was delighted to spy Misaki who once again had long cinnamon hair and large hazel eyes. It honestly made her think of a young clumsy puppy just starting to explore the world around him. Aya squealed internally she couldn't wait to start befriending him. Now if only this stupid assembly could finish and she could start on her evil plan.

.

.

.

After the assembly the students were sorted into their classes, Misaki slumped at his desk, he'd been placed in a different spot then last time being in the middle of the class in the middle of the three seater desk.

Flopping down Misaki placed his head on his arms, trying to recover energy from the long and irritating assembly. Still now he could start on his plan to befriend Saru, though who the hell thought assembly's that long where a good idea.

"Oh I see where in the same class hmm Saruhiko." Misaki blinked at the familiar voice.

"Tch, so what Aya this doesn't change a thing." That voice caused Misaki to look up and turn to the side where he was surprised to to see both Aya and Saruhiko glaring at each other.

"Fushimi, Oogai, sit down now." The teacher snapped eyes boring in to the duo.

"Ah sorry sensei, won't happen again." Aya smiled sweetly and turned to sit at the same desk that Misaki was sitting on with Saruhiko following. Both paused and stared at Misaki for a second before continuing on to sit ether side of Misaki.

Misaki inwardly cheered, with Saru and Aya sitting next to him it won't take long for him to work out if both remembered or not. Hopefully Misaki will have completed his mission by the end of the day.

Blinking Misaki noticed the not passed by Saru, opening it, Misaki was surprised to see that it was a note saying to meet at the roof at first break. Crumpling it Misaki nodded at Saru to say that he understood what the note said and prepared for the upcoming meeting.

.

.

.

Saruhiko twitched as he waited for Misaki to arrive, he was nervous on the outcome of the meeting. If Misaki remembered, great Saruhiko didn't need to befriend him all over again, if he didn't then Saruhiko could steer Misaki away from the clans and keep him safe by his side. Still all the waiting was driving him insane.

The door clicked open to reveal Misaki who laughed sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late I had to do something first." Wandering over to the fence Misaki lent against it and smiled. "So what did you need to talk about.

Saruhiko sighed, "does the name Kushina Anna mean anything to you." Glancing at Misaki's face Saruhiko was startled by the sheer happiness that was radiated by Misaki right before he was tackled into a hug.

"Saru you do remember!" Misaki looked up at him and Saruhiko was startled to see tears in Misaki's eyes.

"So it seems." Both Misaki and Saruhiko twitched at the unfortunately familiar voice before turning to face the door where Munakata Reisi was now leaning against the door frame.

"Tch, sir, would you please shut up and go away, I have things I need to do." Saruhiko snapped back, he was irritated as Munakata's presence meant that Saruhiko couldn't have a nice relaxing time taunting Misaki and instead had to do politics.

"Now now Fushimi~kun don't worry I'm just here to give you the details on the council meeting involving HOMRA and my blue clan, all of which remember the past future. I do hope you come" and after giving Saruhiko the details Munakata swanned off to go bug someone else.

Coming back to himself as the door banged shut Saruhiko turned to Misaki who was glaring at the door in irritation. "Mi~sa~ki, what exactly did the captain mean by council meeting."

Misaki twitched and turned to Saruhiko with a fiery glare. "Shut up Saru don't call me that, and by council meeting he means that HOMRA and the blues meet up and discuss differences in the timeline." Misaki smirked "the name was thought up by Anna, who's our age, and is held every Monday at 4:00 pm. You'll be coming of course."

As Saruhiko stared into Misaki's eyes he thought over all the info he smirked, "of course Mi~sa~ki I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Extra

"Excuse me young man,"

a teacher ran up to reisi who turned to give a polite smile to the teacher.

"Ah yes sensei"

the teacher gave an unimpressed look.

"Are you even apart of this school, I've never seen you before."

"No no I was just visiting a friend, now if you'll excuse me."

Reisi promptly leapt through a nearby window shattering the glass. Leaving the teacher to stare dumbly through the now broken window. Later Awashima Seri would complain as she pulled glass out of her sheepish superiors skin.


	5. Neko can't tell stories

**Firstly I don't own this, secondly this was difficult to write with most of the chapter being written up till the memory scene. Finally I got the rest of my inspiration from cinema sins everything wrong with v for vendetta.**

**Also to people who pay attention to these things I'm changing all the chapter numbers to actual chapter names. Hope you enjoy. **

Neko had a mission, an important mission, one given to her by the boss in glasses who insisted that only she was able to do said mission. What was said mission, to fetch Kurosuke from the colourless King and bring him back to Shizume so that they could go and see Shiro. After all Shiro was Neko's Shiro, but Kurosuke was also Shiro's so having him close was a good idea.

Smiling slightly to her self, Neko stared at the small village that housed Kurosuke, oh and the flashy purple guy. It was a small village set in the mountains with lots of traditional houses everywhere.

Neko twitched, nose high in the air as she searched for Kurosuke's particular scent.

Mrowwing in irritation she hopped up. She had found his scent but it was old faded and difficult to follow. Neko was irritated.

"Ho, look Kuro~chan, what an adorable cat" whirling Neko came face to face with the flashy purple guy and the person she was looking for. Eyes lighting up Neko jumped at Kurosuke with a sequel, changing form so that Kurosuke would easily recognize her.

"Gah, what Neko, what are you doing here" Neko noted that Kurosuke seemed shocked to see her. Also that she'd been able to knock him over, take that Kurosuke.

"Stupid Kurosuke we're Shiro's friends, of course I'd come looking for you." Neko pouted angrily, stupid Kurosuke. He should know better then to doubt Neko's devotion to Shiro, he was her Shiro nothing would change that.

"Oya, my Kuro~chan you never told me you had such a cute friend." The purple flashy guy smiled softly and knelt down to smile at Neko.

Neko blinked in surprise, the purple flashy guy didn't recognize her, she wasn't in his memories, nor was information on the future. Neko was surprised, this meant that only the Jerk with Glasses cousin remembered for the green clan. She was going to be upset by that. But the Boss with glasses and the Meany red sleepyhead will be happy.

"Anyway Neko why are you here, better yet how did you get here and how do you remember?"

Kurosuke sounded surprised, shocked and sad. A brief scan of his memories revealed why. The colourless King guy didn't remember which upset Kurosuke and made him think that only he had knowledge of the things yet to come.

Neko tilted her head, a smile crossing her face as she hopped up, dragging Kurosuke with her. She need to talk to him privately and not with the flashy purple guy around.

Giving a small Nya Neko hurried off dragging a protesting Kurosuke while the purple flashy guy laughed and waved calling out something to Kurosuke before turning away back towards the village.

Soon reaching a corpse of trees Neko turned back to Kurosuke who was glaring at her.

Neko stuck out her tongue at him making Kurosuke snort and shake his head looking somewhat pale and shaky.

Neko blinked as Kurosuke lent back against a tree, breathing deeply looking... Happy in a stressed sort of way.

"Ok" he sighed, "what happened, and how did you get here."

Neko's eyes lit up.

"Well there was a big flash, and I was like Nya, and then I was running... Oh oh but there was fish and a scary guy, and big plumes of fire like the meany red sleepyhead guy but less controlled, and the bright sunshine camera."

"Enough Neko! Just show me." Kurosuke despite the tone of his voice relaxed at Neko's familiar terrible story telling.

Neko blinked again before smiling cheerfully and sending them both into her illusion broadcasting memories Neko felt Kurosuke would want to see.

.

.

.

Most memories were disjointed and hazy, showing that Neko wasn't focusing on them. But one stood out. One that explained everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is a memory scene break~~~~~~~~~~

(yes I'm going there, and god damn it I have to stop watching cinema sins, to those who have no idea what I'm talking about go look it up on YouTube, then you'll understand)

Neko was in a park in cat form huddled under a newspaper as a strong and cold wind blew past causing Neko to shudder.

"Ara, what's this" a soft voice called out as Neko's only shelter was lifted up slightly revealing warm eyes and a gentle smile.

"Ah, what an adorable cat, what's a cutie like you doing being abandoned in the park." The young boy, who Neko decided to think of as sunshine child, because he felt warm, like lying in the sun in spring and taking a nap. Smiling brightly the sunshine child picked her up and lifted her up to eye hight.

"Ohh your adorable, come on I'll take you to meet King and the others." Swirling on one foot the sunshine child raced off to his companions, not noticing Neko's shock as the sunshine child didn't feel like a clansmen, in fact he felt like her, different.

Reaching his friends the sunshine child panted a bit before straightening up.

"King look what I found, isn't she cute." Neko blinked as she was held up and came face to face with the meany red sleepyhead guy that had almost killed them back on the school island.

The meany red sleepyhead blinked as he regarded, Neko who shuddered as those lazy yet powerful eyes passes over her.

"Huh isn't that Neko." The silence was broken as everyone turned to the little red blossom who looked slightly confused.

Next to him Anna blinked and tilted her head "I think you might be right."

Neko's eyes went wide before she struggled out of the sunshine boys hands and leapt at her two old friends with tears in her eyes.

Slamming into them she glommed them both, ignoring the little red blossom's struggles as she happy hugged the two of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is the memory end~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scenes continued on, but in a blurred slate, still they were enough for Kuroh to get the picture.

.

.

.

Kurosuke stared uncomprehendingly at Neko face blank before turning and walking over to a tree. Que face meeting wood, repeatedly.

"Neh, Kurosuke your coming with me right, we're going to see Shiro." Neko's voice wavered slightly.

And as Kurosuke turned to talk to her another voice interrupted.

"You should go with her Kuroh."

Both turning Neko finally got to meet that colourless King guy who Kurosuke really respected.

"But Ichigen~sama..." Kurosuke started to say but was interrupted again.

Neko blinked and looked up following a butterfly fluttering around with her eyes, it was a pretty butterfly with soft white wings, it reminded Neko of Shiro and his habit of flitting around like a butterfly getting into everything.

"Ok Ichigen~sama, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking me in and giving me this sword." Kurosuke was smiling sadly, oh he also had his sword again. Yay.

Turning back to face her, Kurosuke smiled "lets go Neko."

And Neko smiled back, rushing over to join her Kurosuke "mmhmm lets go find Shiro."


	6. Wait everyone joined? Why?

**Well don't own, also yay new chapter. The idea for this was somewhat there but I hadn't much thought about it till it suddenly came to me. Also a new paring will appear in the story, not sure how this paring became apart of my brain but it's now permanently stuck like sarumi or mikototsu. Well I'll leave what paring it is secret so people can guess. **

**Enjoy!**

The day was an ordinary weekend with the council gathered in the park to discuss the game plan on the blimp mission so that the group could get in contact with Adolf K Weismann aka Isana Yashiro, also known as Shiro, and dump his two clansmen on him.

It was a nice day Tatara thought as he lounged by Mikoto and Izumo watching the former blue King Munakata snipe at the Black Dog Yatogami Kuroh, and wasn't that a surprise for the Black Dog, finding out that the person who had taken care of him when sick was the flighty and cheerful former vassal of the former red King Souh Mikoto.

Smiling Tatara glanced up at the blue sky with soft white clouds floating across. It was relaxing just sitting on the grass watching the sky, wind blowing in his hair, the sun on his body, the surging power of the Dresden slate awakening a king, the sound of an argument in the background...

Tatara bolted upwards and started glancing frantically at the people surrounding him. The slates power was overwhelming yet it seemed that no one had noticed the building power...

Tatara felt like hitting himself, they hadn't realized the slate was active as it was him awakening.

Tatara stood up and calmly walked away from the group, ignoring the calls and surprised looks that the others were giving him. The feeling was growing and felt like pure power was flowing through his veins.

Tatara opened his eyes and stared at the slate, the item that had brought so much suffering to the people he was closest to.

But the slate was unyielding, Tatara would be King, no ifs or buts about it.

.

.

.

The aura was overwhelming as Mikoto watched on in worry as his former vassal awoke as a king. A strong one too judging by the way Tatara's aura swirled around even as the massive sword of Damocles formed above.

The sword of Damocles took the form of a Japanese katana with the cross-guard taking the shape of three long strands that spiraled out and around the hilt. The hilt it's self had what looked like a long ribbon attached that spiraled down around the sword and a large gem set in the centre of the pommel of the sword.

As the whirling maelstrom of power slowly settled Tatara turned to the rest of them a sheepish smile on his face even as he extended a hand to any that would take it.

Smirking to himself Mikoto stood and walked forwards, gladly taking the hand offered and reveling in the power that was granted through that one simple act.

Releasing Tatara's hand Mikoto was unsurprised to see Izumo take Tatara's hand as soon as he had let go.

Though Mikoto was surprised that everyone else except for the cat girl and the Black dog had lined up and were calmly accepting Tatara's power. This included Munakata and Fushimi along with the rest of the former SCEPTER 4 group and even Fushimi's bratty cousin. To Mikoto it was honestly quite amusing.

Smiling quietly Mikoto looked up at the massive sword over head, the bright green colour of the sword contrasting with the blue of the sky. Mikoto knew that Tatara would be a fine king especially with help from all the former kings that now we're apart of his clan.

It was the start of a new future.

.

.

.

Extra

A young boy stared, the person, a king 'the green king' his mind whispered, in front on him stared back. This would be fine except that they had been at it for about ten minutes now and there was no sign of the two stopping anytime soon.

Suddenly the king In front of him straightened up and smiled happily offering a hand wreathed in green aura.

Looking the king in the eye the boy took a deep breath, 'traitor' his mind hissed at him as he reached out and took the hand offered becoming apart of the green clan.

Kusuhara Takeru reached up and touched his arm, the power of the green king forming a brand binding him to this clan. Takeru just hoped that he could hold on and stay strong so that he could get the perfect moment to strike the green king in front of him.

To save those he loved from the monster that is to come.


End file.
